Shattered Dreams
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: oneshot. Freya had finally got the courage to see her brother again, and she had just found the last place he was seen. However, Freya is in for an unwanted surprise... please give ideas on name! and the other question I have asked inside!


**Shattered Dreams**

 **. I am not sure on the second Genre. Also, this story is T rated due to blood.**

 **I have tried to keep this as close to Cannon as possible, but I'm not sure how well it worked.**

 **Song: Respite from Undertale soundtrack**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

* * *

Freya silently walked down the street towards where the Jedi Temple used to be. According to the person she had asked, it caught fire quite recently, and most the Jedi were killed in the fire. But, a lot had been killed by the Emperor's guards, too. No one was quite sure which one more were killed by.

It was a common thought, that because the Jedi tried to kill the Emperor, (who back then was a Chancellor,) the Emperor had ordered his guards to set the Jedi Temple on fire, as punishment for the wrongdoings. But, no one knew any of this for sure, because they were too afraid to ask. Or at least, that was what Freya thought. After all, if they did ask, there was a good chance they might get killed for even asking. Alright, it was not very likely, but people are easily scared; Freya is a prime example of that.

The Jedi who were still alive were hiding; because the Emperor wanted to finish off the remaining Jedi, so they didn't come back and try to finish him off.

Freya wanted to talk to the Jedi, to ask about someone she hadn't seen for years. Freya had searched all over the place for answers: but everything led her back to the same conclusion, back to the same place: to the Jedi. Everything told her, he had become a Jedi. It wasn't surprising, considering the family had a reputation for bringing some quite famous Jedis into the world.

Freya was hopeful that a Jedi would be at the Temple doing a salvage, so then she could ask about this person she used to know. The person in question was her brother. It was a long shot of a chance that someone might be there: but Freya had to try. If no one was here, Freya would be stumped for places to look. Then she supposed, she would just have to do more research, if no one was there. She didn't mind research, and she loved books, but she had been doing a lot recently, and she a bit sick of it.

But, even if one was about, she knew she had to be careful, or she'd attract attention to them, and maybe even get the Jedi captured! which was something Freya didn't want. She wanted to talk to one, but she didn't want to cause trouble. Freya liked to think of herself as the peaceful sort.

Freya gasped as the Temple came in sight: it was half burned! But amazingly, half of it was still standing strong. It was very easy to see that before it got burnt, the Temple would have been a sight to see, which made Freya really want to see a photo of what it looked like before being set on fire. Maybe that would be another thing to ask the Jedi person if there was one.

When she got really close, she saw a tall wire fence. There was a little gab which had been made recently. After staring for a second, Freya ignored the danger/no entry sign and went in to have a look around. She knew the dangers, but if she survived gallivanting across several Galaxies in a spaceship she didn't really know how to drive, to get here: this would be a synch. Anyway, she was pretty fast: so, she thought she'd be able to get out of the way of any falling bits.

It was very quiet inside, almost eerie in fact; there was no sound to be heard! Not even a bird singing; it was like the walls were super thick so that they shut out any outside noises. But, there were lots of half-burned bodies, and there was lots of blood. Freya hated the sight of it, but she was used to it. Recently, she had battled in a war on the planet she had been living on for the last ten years, and there were plenty of dead bodies and plenty of blood back then. But just because she was used to it doesn't mean she liked seeing it.

Freya muttered to herself in awe, as she entered a room which looked like a library, "Look at all this stuff! Half of it didn't even singe! Maybe they have some sort of none flammable paper on this strange planet… I'll have to buy some and check it out."

But then, she heard the sound of someone shifting through things! Freya nervously, and quietly, but quickly walked on towards the source of the sound; hiding behind a bookcase in the process. As she looked around the bookcase she was partly hidden behind, she saw an older man, looking through the books/archives.

Freya stood there for a moment, frantically trying to work out what was the best plan of action for talking to him. She could feel her heart beating fast, but she did not know if it was the excitement of finally being able to know or the nerves.

Freya had to consider the options: she didn't want to startle the Jedi or put herself in danger, but she did want answers, which meant how she approached him would be a delicate task. Then there was the possibility: he was not a Jedi after all! And that would be embarrassing.

But, the man said calmly, before she had decided on anything, "Come out, I know you're there."  
Freya asked nervously as she stepped out, "How did you know?"  
"The force told me," said the man defensively. Freya guessed he was worried that she was part of the Emperor's lot.

Freya said, stating the obvious, "So you're a Jedi then." Then she said hastily, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hand you over to the Emperor. I'm Freya Potter, and I want to talk to you."

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. What can I do for you?" asked Obi-Wan, curious about what Freya wanted.

Freya took a deep breath, then she said, "Well, I would like to ask the fate of a person who I believe joined the Jedi. I can't be sure, but all my research has lead me to that conclusion."

"I am a Jedi Master, and I did do a lot of teaching a lot; so, I know the names of most. But, you do realise a lot have died? Who is it, though? they might have survived, a few did after all," asked Obi-Wan. He hoped the person Freya was asking about was still alive, because he hated being the bringer of bad news, and it was always upsetting.

Even though Freya knew that there had been a big death toll for the Jedi, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, due to her worrying about him not being alive. Freya said getting it over with, but falling apart a bit at the end "I want to know about Anakin Skywalker. It's just that he's my brother, and I haven't seen him for years, not since the accident…" then she felt herself cry a bit.

Obi-Wan felt an invisible knife stab his heart at the mention of Anakin's name. It was hard enough living with it himself, but what was he going to tell his sister who hadn't seen him for years, but still obviously loved him!? Obi-Wan decided to tell her the minimum he could get away with, and if she wanted more information, she would get told then, and only then.

Obi-Wan said sadly; trying not to cry himself, "I'm afraid he died on Mufasa during a mission."

"No. No, no," gasped Freya, who clenched her chest, and was trying very hard not to cry any more than she already was. She was trying very hard not to fall onto the ground too.

Freya said solemnly looking down at the ground, "I hope he died in honour. That's our family motto you see." Even if she hated her father at least, she still remembered the mottos and traditions, in hope that one day she could redeem herself in her parents' eyes.  
"Err, sort of. May I ask, what happened? He never talked about having a sister," said Obi-Wan. He was not really expecting Freya to give him a straight answer because she was so upset, and it was obvious something bad had happened. He just hoped she wouldn't take him asking the wrong way.

Freya was feeling shattered. She said sobbing slightly "It's alright: it's a fair enough question, after all. I have asked you quite a few questions so it's only reasonable for you to ask me some questions. Well, when we were younger, I accidentally nearly killed him when we were playing. Mother and father knew a Sharman, and they asked the Sharman to heal him. But, he also erased Anakin's memories of me and our times together: by order of my parents of course. Then Father took me to a planet, far, far away; so, I would not be a danger to my brother again. I was always a disgrace you see, so they were quite gleeful to get rid of me. I have only just summoned the courage to come back. But, but, it seems like I'm too late…" then she broke into more sobs.

"Well… I'm sorry, it's hard to find out someone you loved is dead. Take this paper, Freya. It is the location of where we Jedi have re-built our Temple. If you ever want to ask about/what Anakin got up to, feel free to come and ask. Our door will be always open to you," said Obi-Wan, trying to withhold his tears, handing a piece of paper to Freya. He knew it was very hard for him, and he could see Freya was trying very hard not to break down.

Freya said, taking it, and wiping away unwanted tears at the same time, "Thank you, I will keep your offer in mind."

"Now, I have to go. Maybe I will see you again," said Obi-Wan, mournfully.

Freya said, trying to sound a bit less upset, "See you another time, Obi-Wan! and good luck staying free. I have been in the same vote, and it's hard; not knowing what your future is, and not knowing if you're going to get captured if you go around the next corner. I'll see you again, maybe. Farewell until then though!"

"Farewell, and may the Force be with you," said Obi-Wan as he left the Temple.

When Freya was sure he was gone, she broke down into tears and fell onto the ground, crying loudly. Even though it had been over ten years since she'd seen him, she still loved her brother as much as she loved her adoptive family, perhaps even more. Her adoptive family had been lovely to her, but she did feel like a servant being there, and she was much happier now that she'd moved out. She still did miss them though.

Freya whispered, crying as much as a baby, "I'm so sorry, Anakin! it's all my fault if I hadn't hurt you: maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be dead. I wish I could see you, again."

Freya sobbed until a cold wind picked up, and blow through the temple, causing it to creak loudly. Freya left shortly after that, trying to work out what she was going to do now and to escape the temple threatening to fall down.

* * *

 ** _Please Read all of this:_** **Done. I am thinking of writing a proper story with some ideas I got from reading the revenge of the Sith. What do you think? And well done to anyone who got the Harry Potter references.**

 **also, Freya's hair is somewhere between Golden brown and Chestnut brown, she has greeny-blue eyes, is quite tall, quite pale, and quite well built, but by no means bulky.**

 ** _The pleas read ends._**

 **Sorry if this seems a bit rushed! Updated on the 21/12/17. Words including A/N are 2044**


End file.
